Explosive Tip Crossbow
::For the weapon in Call of Duty: Black Ops, see Crossbow. The Explosive Tip Crossbow is a weapon in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. It is essentially a scoped crossbow loaded with arrows tipped with an explosive (hence the name), which explodes on impact. It is found on multiple levels hidden in one of the areas where the hidden collectible is. It is only necessary to use this weapon in the level "Closing In", to take out a machine gun emplacement, but it is possible to kill the gunner using first a flashbang and then any other weapon at your disposal. However, this weapon has a large blast radius, allowing the player to take out groups of enemies at once without even aiming. It also has an unlimited range. Its ammunition is only 10 shots, making it useful for a short time, and with only 1 shot per round. The Crossbow also has no scope sway. Locations *"Distant Information" - Located in the building you start in behind a green box. *"Wrecking Crew" - Located by the truck the player puts charges on. It is on a box after the truck explodes. *"Interception" - Located in the building by the road the player travels on after using the FGM-148 Javelin. *"Needle in a Haystack" - Located in a room down the hallway in the first building the player enters. *"Closing In" - Located on a stack of brown boxes where the player uses a Flashbang to get passed the machine gunner. *"Hostile Territory" - Located behind a pillar in the first room the player enters after clearing the courtyard. *"Informant Extraction" - Located behind the bus where the player starts out. *"To the Rig" - Located to the left of the building the player goes into. It is next to the dumpster. *"Oil Rig Confrontation" - Located in the room with a vending machine and a fridge. It is off to the side. Note: an enemy comes out of the room. *"Winter Assault" - Located to the side of the desk in the room before going to the garage. *"Last Chance" - Located on a desk in the last office cubicle in the office room before going into the hallway. Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) The Explosive Tip Crossbow appears as a hidden weapon in multiplayer. But it is only able for use in if you find it in the Weapons Room (unlockable by killing with every single weapon in campaign). The Crossbow is in the weapons room in a "secret place inside the wall". It functions the same as the one in Call of Duty Modern Warfare Mobilized. Trivia *This weapon is hard to find in the levels in which it appears because it is concealed where the player normally wouldn't go. *The Crossbow has the same reload sound of the AUG A3. *This weapon makes a return to the [[Call of Duty: Black Ops DS|DS version of Call of Duty: Black Ops]]. *The Explosive Tip Crossbow is found hidden to some degree in every non-vehicle level of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. *The Explosive Tip Crossbow is the only infantry weapon in the ''Call of Duty ''series to have "bullet drop." If the player fires a shot into the sky, one can see that it begins to descend after a distance. *The player can earn the achievement/trophy Unconventional Warfare by killing 30 enemies with explosive bolts in the Black Ops campaign. File:Explosive_Tip_Crossbow_Weapon_MW_Mobilized.jpg File:Explosive_Tip_Crossbow_MW_Mobilized.jpg|The Explosive Tip Crossbow File:Scope_MW_Mobilized.jpg|Sniper Scope Category:Weapons Category:DS weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons